Innocent Carnage
by ForeverIndecisive
Summary: Kanda and Johnny's search for Allen bring them to the red light district of the underground and the two meet with the local zombie and his smoking friend. Meanwhile as Naoto and Nill head over to Granny's a thought to be dead inspector approaches Naoto about her katana snd in another part of town,Magoto meets a exorcist that's starting to lose himself.(in testing stage fav. please)
1. Picture

Kanda nearly slammed his beer on the table,"Johnny listen I know you don't got much to go on but do we really have to go to so many bars." Johnny shifted his glasses and moved away from Kanda a little,"well like I said before Kanda,Allen is probably going to be around the places General Cross went and collected he didn't get a large debt here, the bills have a very large time in-between this bar and the next one meaning Cross spent a lot of time in this town." Johnny continued but Kanda zoned off and focused on a red-haired man at the counter. He had an eyepatch on his right eye similar to Lavi but the man at the counter had much longer hair and he was smoking ,something Lavi wasn't known to do.

"Hellloooooo Kanda are you listening?" Johnny said leaning around to look at Kanda. The red-haired man looked over to the Kanda and Johnny. He gave a grin as Kanda looked at Johnny with a questioning look then returned to his reading. "Huh? Did you say something?" Johnny let out a sigh and repeated his earlier statement a bit quiet, "I said he looks like Lavi kinda doesn't he?" Kanda nodded and looked to the eye patched man again.  
Johnny stood saying he'd be right back while taking out Allen's picture. Kanda watched him go over to the eye patched man who seemed to be happy to be asked something.

"Excuse me, but could I ask you about someone I'm looking for?" Badou turned to the kid who had sat and been drinking with the long-haired man. Badou returned the smile the guy was giving him," sure kid, what do you need?" The kid let out a nervous laugh handed a picture to Badou," This is my friend that I'm looking for,here in the middle, he has white hair and his left arm is a little...," he trailed off thinking of a word," strange? There is a small green cross on it." Badou took the picture looking at it trying to remember if he had seen the white-haired kid around.

"Wait, white hair?"

"Yes. Have you seen him?" Babou hesitated at Johnny's reply. It couldn't have been Heine right? The kid in the picture didn't really look like Heine but was it possible they were some how related like the two twins from the other day? "No I'm sorry I haven't seen him, but my friend might know him." The door to the bar opened and the small bell hanging around it rang softly. "Your friend?" Badou nodded, "He should be here any-" Badou got a yank at his eye patch and then it was released back to slap his face. "Ow what the hell are you doing?!" Heine gave a sigh, "You changed the place you wanted to meet up by sending me a note through Naoto. That is just plain lazy." Babou gave Heine a bit of scowl and looked back to the guy readjusting his eye patch as doing so, "This is my friend."

"Oh wow I guess white hair is a bit more common than we thought," The guy gave a nervous laugh. "Johnny," The long-haired man who was accompanying the boy, Johnny as he said. "Oh Kanda, um whats up?" Heine glanced down at the katana Kanda held, examining it to see if it was the same one as Naoto's. Seeing it wasn't he tensed down and clapped Babou's shoulder, "What's going on Badou?" Kanda glared at Heine, getting the feeling he did around Allen to cut him up, "If we can't find him here let's go." Badou put up a hand, "wait Heine here might know this guy you're looking for. Here Heine you know this guy." Holding up the picture he pointed to the younger guy with white hair in it. Heine squinted at it and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the collar through his bandage. He shook his head no and looked to Kanda, "He been gone long?"

"Sort of, we don't want to turn him in to any one we just want to tell him a few things,or at least I do. Four eyes wants to help him with a...personality problem he has." "A personality problem? What is he bipolar? Thought that stuff was wasn't changeable," Badou asked. Kanda shrugged and turned to Johnny," Let's go to the next place." "Hey wait, how long are you two gonna be in town if we see your friend we can tell you." Johnny gave Badou a wide smile and looked to Kanda. Kanda rolled his eyes and nodded, then left the bar muttering he'd be outside. "We're gonna be in town for about a week, after that we are going to leave pretty quickly, since we gotta find Allen fast." Badou gave him a thumbs up," If I see him I'll find you guys and tell you."

"Your friend is a bit of a sour guy huh?" Heine said looking out the front window, watching Kanda glare at passersby as he waited. "Allen?" Johnny replied tilting his head. Heine glanced at Johnny then shook his head pointing to the window, "No, uh, Kanda." Johnny looked out the window with a bit of a smile, "Oh, Ya I guess but he has been through a lot in his lives, I mean life. One of the things he wants to tell Allen I think has to do with his past. He told me he has a guilt for what he did, but it wasn't really his fault. Anyways he isn't as sour as he used to be truthfully so. Um thank you for your help." Badou gave Johnny a nod as he walked out to follow Kanda.

Badou took out another cigarette as Heine sat next to him, "That outfit that Kanda guy was wearing was quite the uniform. Think they were military?" Heine shrugged, "As long as they don't work for the lower levels, I don't care." Badou shrugged, "Okay. So I'm surprised muscle girl didn't come with you to be nosey." Heine took the cigarette Badou had just lit and crushed between his fingers, "She went with Nill to Granny's for some dress. You know girls doing girl things." Nodding Badou looked at his cigarette, crumbled up in Heine's palm, "In that case shall we go to cig. shop and follow our new tourist?" "Fine with me but why do we need to go to the shop? And didn't you call me here for something" Badou let out a sigh of agitation, "Those two are the reason I called you here and that was my last cig."

"Those two are?" Heine asked arching an eye brow. Badou nodded," Ya mimi has been seein' that emblem that Kanda was wearing a lot lately up above so if we figure out who they are first, she has to pay me for info." Heine rolled his eyes now understanding that Badou just wanted to not only one up someone but also get money out of it. "Fine then let's go. I'll follow them for a bit, you go get you're nicotine complex fixed." Badou nodded and the two left going opposite directions.


	2. Katana

"Miss Liza has a new dress for you then?" Naoto asked Nill as they continued down the street toward Miss Liza's shop. Nill nodded, a bright, warm smile across her face. Naoto gave an equally warm smile and looked around, "I'm surprised that Heine didn't decide to come with you though. I understand that he and Badou work together but still, he doesn't seem to find him to be a huge priority." Nill tugged at Naoto's sleeve. When Naoto looked down to Nill, Nill looped her arm around Naoto's giving her a smile. "I guess having my company is alright with you then. Thank you." Nill gave a powerful nod then looked forward and stopped walking. "What's wrong Nill?" Naoto looked forward and saw a man standing about ten feet in front of them. He had long blonde hair and wore what seemed to be a uniform trench coat.

Naoto stepped in front of Nill adjusting her katana's case, ready to unzip it if necessary. "Can I help you sir?" Link glanced from Naoto to Nill and gave a small bow," I don't mean to put you on guard Miss. I have concern for something you have in your possession. May I ask where you received your sword?" Naoto glanced at Nill who seemed a bit astonished to see the figure before them, "Why?" Link looked to Nill as Naoto did and stepped back, "It is a hard thing to explain but there may be an attribute to it that is of special origin." Naoto felt Nill grab her sleeve and she tensed down, "I know it's not like most swords, if that's what you mean by special origin. The man who gave it to me is dead if you're looking for him. How did you know that I had it?"

Link opened his mouth to answer but quickly stopped as he felt a threatening pense from behind him. He glared back when he saw nothing and turned to Naoto again," Please be careful with your katana miss Naoto. There are certain people after it that even you are not familiar with." Naoto went silent looking deeply in Link's eyes to see if there was any sign of him getting ready to attack her and Nill. Seeing there wasn't she readjusted her katana's case and glanced to Nill whom smiled back to her. Link turned and began to walk away but was promptly stopped by a few quick footsteps and a tug at his sleeve. He turned and looked to Nill who gave him a nervous smile. Naoto tilted her head, " Do you two know each other?" Nill shook her head no and took out a little note pad and pen from her pocket. She scribbled something down and then showed it to Link.

He gently took the notepad and read what was written aloud," It is weird to ask this but would you mind coming with me and Naoto to a small shop not far from here. There is a nice woman there who you can talk with about the sword." Naoto shifted her head to the other direction, "That is true. Miss Liza knows a lot about this sword if you want to see if it is what you think it is you can talk to her." Link glanced up from the notepad at Nill and then to Naoto. Handing back the pad he rolled his shoulders," Thank you for the offer, maybe if I meet you two again but I have someone I need to go catch up with. I'm very sorry ladies. Excuse me." Then with that Link walked off and Nill puffed her cheeks a bit. "Whats with that face?" Blushing Nill turned back to Naoto, her cheeks now not inflated, and waved her hands around in a "it's nothing" way. Naoto nodded and glancing in the direction Link had went, she thought she saw him glance back to them.


End file.
